Karaoke for Love and Happiness
by CV02
Summary: It's Mako-chan's birthday! And there was a karaoke party! Yahoo! Demo what will happen there? The invited there was Ami-chan,Rei-chan,Minako-chan,Motoki-san and Um... Mamoru-san! What will I do! He gonna tease me again... And.. And... Just read it okay? Harara I tell to many about this Tsukino Usagi desu
By:UsaMamo1217

Rated:PG 13+

Series:Sailor Moon Classic

Note:

This is already published:

Nov. 20 2015. From my story: Sailor Moon Crystal Arc 1 but I republish it here

December 4 1994

Ah... Usagi-chan,Ami-chan,Rei-chan,Mako-chan,Minako-chan. Do you wan't to join me at my karaoke party because it's my birthday tomorrow -Makoto

Hontoni?!-Girls

Yeah-Makoto

Motoki-san you're invited also come with Mamoru-san [Makoto]

Ah... I will prepare for it...-Rei

Atashi mo!-Usagi Ami Makoto Minako

Chotto Matte! Do you mean Mamoru-san?!-Usagi

Yeah-Makoto

Ok see you tomorrow here at arcade at 6:00pm-Makoto

tomorrow

6:00 at arcade

Come on let's go on my place-Makoto

Hai!-Girls

Makoto's place

Ah.. Motoki-kun... Mamoru-san you're here already-Makoto

You looked so suprised Usagi..-Rei

Er.. Rei-chan!-Usagi

Ok Minna-sama let's start our Karaoke Wars... I'm your today's host for this game-Matoki

Hai!-Minna

"Why is he here! Argh.."-Usagi

Nee Odango Atama talking to yourself? Are you being crazy now?-Mamoru

Shut up-Usagi

Ok Minna pick numbers to know what number is you turn-Motoki

They picked Numbers...

Argh... I'm the first..*Sigh*Makoto

Second..-Ami

I'm third!-Minako

Ah.. Minako-chan you're so happy huh? Forth...-Rei

Fifth...-Usagi

I'm the last-Mamoru

Okay the mechanics is who get the highest score wins..-Motoki

And The Tittle split at the screen: Starlight ni Kisu Shite

Kiss the starlight Kiss the moonlight

Kiss the starlight Kiss the moonlight

Hikari no aachi no shita de anata wo mitsumeteta

Tooi kisetsu

Kokoro no katasumi fui ni anata ga arawarete

Watashi tachidomaraseru no

Kagayaku Starlight rain watashi wo mitete

Samishii yoru mo jibun rashiku hora kawareru you ni

Fushigi na Moonlight rain senaka wo oshite

Tobidasu machi ni mabushii jikan ga matteru

Kimama na mirai no kaze ni makenai manazashi wo

Wasurenai wa

Anna ni dareka wo tsuyoku omotta shunkan ga

Itsuka chikara ni naru kara

Kagayaku Starlight rain watashi wo mitete

Egao mo koe mo kinou yori mo hora suteki ni naru

Fushigi na Moonlight rain senaka wo oshite

Honto no koto ga yatto hajimaru ki ga suru

Kagayaku Starlight rain watashi wo mitete

Samishii yoru mo jibun rashiku hora kawareru you ni

Fushigi na Moonlight rain senaka wo oshite

Tobidasu machi ni mabushii jikan ga matteru

Wow.. Mako-chan you're a very good singer... Now it's my turn...-Ami

Someday... Somebody...

Haru ichiban ga heya ni soyoide nandaka ii kimochi

Hikari no Shower afureteru

Tsukue no ue ni hirogeta hon no peeji wo mekuru kaze

Utsumuiteta kimochi made egao ni kawaru no

*Dreamin' koi no chansu wa

Tell me jisho ni wa nai no

Hayaku NOTE tojite

Dreamin' kami ga yuretara

For you rinsu no kaori

Nanika yokan ga suru no

Tsumasaki dachi de aruku hodou ni surechigau koibito

Hashaginagara sasayaku no

Itsuka dareka ni yasashii koe de namae wo yobaretara

Saijoukyuu no hohoemi de kotaete mitai na

Dreamin' koi no mahou no

Tell me ima ga chansu ne

Sotto negai kakeru

**Dreamin' fushigi na kurai

For you sunao na kimochi

Watashi hayaku mitsukete

Karuku mabataki wo shita sono shunkan sekai ga kawaru no

Awai iro no wanpiisu shiroi roofaa

"Koi shite... mitai na"

Dreamin' koi no chansu wa

Tell me jisho ni wa nai no

Hayaku NOTE tojite

Dreamin' kami ga yuretara

For you rinsu no kaori

Nanika yokan ga suru no

Dreamin' fushigi na kurai

For you sunao na kimochi

Watashi hayaku mitsukete

Now it's my turn...-Minako

Route Venus

Sono doa akete

Nokori jikan ga

Suikomareteku

Hitomi wo agete

Massugu mitsume

Saigo no kisu wo shite

Arukidashite ne

Honto wa

Kaze ga

Chigireru kurai

Kokoro ga hikitometeru

Michi wa wakareru no ne

Unmei na no hoshi ga kimeta

Anata no eranda

Shiroi ruuto

Sobieru mirai

Mayowanaide

Umi ga hirogaru

Kaze ga yurete kuru

Sukoshi samui kedo

Hashiridashite

Anata no koto

Wasurenaide

Ichiban aishiteru

Tsurai kedo

Koko kara miteru

Sabaku no yoake wo

Sono mado akete

Anata no jikan

Hajimatte yuku

Mabuta wo tojite

Shite hoshikatta

Saigo no yoru no kisu

Oboete ite ne

Honto wa

Sora ga

Kuzureru kurai

Kokoro ga naite iru

Michi wa betsubetsu na no

Unmei na no hoshi ga kimeta

Watashi no eranda

Aoi ruuto

Sobieru mirai

Wasurenaide

Asa ga hajimaru

Hito ga ugokidasu

Sukoshi kowai kedo

Arukidashite

Watashi no koto

Wasurenaide

Ichiban aishiteru

Kurushii kedo

Koko kara miteru

Sabaku no yoake wo

Umi ga hirogaru

Kaze ga yurete kuru

Sukoshi samui kedo

Hashiridashite

Hai I'm the next...-Rei

Eien no Melody

Taiyou ni kazashita

Kokoro ni anata ga iru

Suki to ienakute mo

Anata ga kokoro ni iru

Nee yuuki wo arigatou

Hora umaretate no power

Subete wo tsutsunde kagayaku

Sora ya umi no hirosa yori mo

Yume wa hateshi nai tte

Kidzuita no wa koi wo shite kara

Unmei no nagare wo

Issho ni oyogitai no

Donna dekigoto ni mo

Maketari shinai you ni

Nee deaete yokatta

Sono atatakai kuuki

Kizu tsuita hibi ga toketeku

Zutto suki datta shinu hodo

Kaze ni tadayou tane ga

Mebuku you na anata no egao

Oto mo nai uchuu no sumi ni

Daremo ga hitori

Semete ai kanjiaetara

Ikite yukeru ashita e to

Atsuku komiageru kodou wa

Towa ni dare no mune ni mo

Hibikiwataru mahou no merodi

Sora ya umi no aosa yori mo

Yume wa suki to otteru to

Anata no me ga oshiete kureta

I'm the next...-Usagi

Yumemiru Dake ja Dame

Just like a wing ryoute wo hirogete

Wow… wow…

So, it's all right fuan fukitobase

Wow… wow…

Mune no sensaa ga tokimeki wo kyatchi

Moshikashitara koi… na no ka na?

Egao no mahou wo anata ni kakete

Watashi dake no fushigi wo ageru

Kanjiteru tsugi no sekai shinjiteru

Itsuka yume wo kitto kanaete

Just fall in love haato wo narashite

Wow… wow…

So, it's all right shinkokyuu wo shite

Wow… wow…

Yume miru mama de owarasenai

Tokidoki chiisa na kenka shichau kedo

Mune no kodou wa kawaranai

Anata to onnaji yume oikakete

Motto watashi kirei ni naru no

Akogareta koto wa zenbu

Dekiru sa… tte omou kimochi daiji ni shitai

Just like a wing ryoute wo hirogete

Wow… wow…

So, it's all right fuan fukitobase

Wow… wow…

Kanarazu yume wa kanau kara

Kanjiteru tsugi no sekai shinjiteru

Itsuka yume wo kitto kanaete

Just fall in love haato wo narashite

Wow… wow…

So, it's all right shinkokyuu wo shite

Wow… wow…

Yume miru mama de owarasenai

Just like a wing ryoute wo hirogete

Wow… wow…

So, it's all right fuan fukitobase

Wow… wow…

Kanarazu yume wa kanau kara

"She's really good"-Mamoru

When Usagi give the microphone at Mamoru

You're very good Odango Atama...he wispered

Arigato..she wispered

Toki wo Koete

Ima futari wa deai

Toki wo koete yume wo miru...

Haikyo no naka de kimi wo mitsuketa

Furueru kata wa katakuna de...

Sekai wa nido mo kowarete shimai

Erabareta futari dake ga...

Yoru no yamima no zawameki ni

Obieru kimi wo dakishimeru yo

Yokotawaru matenrou fukinukeru kaze ni nosete

Kuchibue no rekuiemu wo...

Itsu no hi ka futatabi umarekawatta jidai wa

Yasuraida yuutopia sa...

Totemo fushigi sa konna kimochi wa

Mae ni dokoka de atta yo ne...

Kioku no ito wo taguriyosetara

Inishie no mori no miyako

Aoi mangetsu ni terasarete

Futari wa tsurai koi ni ochita

Kimi wo tsurete nigeta yoru wa setsunaku tsumetaku

Nagareboshi kazoekirezu

Itsu no hi ka futatabi umarekawatte mo kitto

Kimi no koto sagasu darou

Yokotawaru matenrou fukinukeru kaze ni nosete

Kuchibue no rekuiemu wo...

Itsu no hi ka futatabi umarekawatta jidai wa...

Wow Mamoru-san you had a high voice...-Minako

Ok.. Ok.. Minna-sama the war was not ending here we had a doubles match..-Motoki

I choose songs for doubles here are the songs...

Mayonaka Secret Talk-Blue

Star on Stars-Yellow

You're Just My Love-Pink

There are colors their and when you pick that color that's the one what you will sing...-Motoki

They pick the papers

Mako-chan we're pair-Ami

Rei-chan.. We are pair-Minako

Ah it's look like Usagi-chan and Mamoru-san are pair-Makoto

It's look like we have a romantic scene to watch...-Rei

Rei-chan!-Usagi

Ok let's go Ami-chan

Mayonaka Secret Talk

Futari de tomari suru no wa

hajimete da yo ne ureshii ne

moufu wo kaburu dake de naze ka

itsumo yori sunao ni nareru

"hontou wa tsuyoku nanka nai"

"un, wakatteiru yo"

mayonaka no secret talk

honne de hanashitara

porori namida koborete

te wo tsunaideta

onna no ko wa

fukuzatsu na ikimono

dakara koso yasashiku nareru

kanashimi sae mikata ni dekiru

"tsuki no you ni terasaretara

kagayaku watashi de itai na"

"sou da ne, suki na hito no ai de

kono mune wa michite kakeru no"

"tokidoki sugoku samishikute"

"watashi mo sou da yo"

mayonaka no secret talk

aijou to yujou

futatsu ate hajimete

watashi ni nareta

onna no ko wa

yokubari de ii ka na?

taisetsu na hito ga iru kara

watashitachi wa hitori ja nai yo

"hontou wa tsuyoku nanka nai"

"un, wakatteiru yo"

mayonaka no secret talk

honne de hanashitara

porori namida koborete

te wo tsunaideta

onna no ko wa

fukuzatsu na ikimono

dakara koso yasashiku nareru

kanashimi sae mikata ni dekiru

watashitachi wa hitori ja nai yo

"oyasumi nasai"

Ok Rei-chan we're next

Star on Stars

zutto yume mitekita wa

supotto abiru hi wo

jiman no burondo wa Star no shirushi

suteeji saikou! raito sakuretsu! Piu!

bikyaku no mukou ni uttori mesen

kono poozu kugizuke ni shichau kara mou mou

Love Love Beauty Ra Ra Ra Ra Rival

Pure Pure Rival Du Du Du Du…

Dance Dance Music La La La La Swinging

Pure Pure Rival Du Du Du Du

iya iya kurokami wa sutoreeto desho

saeru chokkan! jerashii taisan!

honoo no mukou ni tajirogu anata

hikitsukeru pawaa hitorijime desu wa hai

watashi koso ga hoshi no star

Star on Stars

makenai kujikenai taorenai

Star on Stars

undou shinkei wa star no jouken

tairyoku batsugun! ninki joushou! V!

akai ribbon ni kura kura memai

makikonde hanasanain dakara Uhu Uhu

Love Love Beauty Ra Ra Ra Ra Rival

Pure Pure Rival Du Du Du Du…

Dance Dance Music La La La La Swinging

Pure Pure Rival Du Du Du Du

Shinpi no chikara wa mashou no miryoku

hitasura shuuchuu! hitto uranai!

Cool ni kimeru wa tameiki toiki

aite ni shiteru hima mo nai desu wa ee

watashi koso ga hoshi no star

Star on Stars

ternai okurenai yasumanai

Star on Stars

watashi koso ga hoshi no star

Star on Stars

makenai kujikenai taorenai

Star on Stars

So, we are the STAR!

Star on Stars! Stars! STAR!

"Ah I had a bad tought about this.."-Usagi

Ok here comes the couple..-Makoto

You're Just My Love

Tsuki akari miageru sora ni

Anata wo ukabete…

Me wo tojite

Kimi no namae wo sasayaku yo

Namida wa maru de suishou no sazanami

Samishisa mune ni michite yuku

Tatoe donna ni tooku ni

Hanarete mo My love…

Kokoro wa ima hitotsu ni kagayakeru

You're just my love

Soba ni ite mitsume aitai

Negai wo kanaete…

Ude no naka kimi wo dakishime

Nemuritai

Onaji yoru ni kanashimi wakachiai

Ai wo shinjite itai kara

Tatoe donna ni kizu tsuki

Naita tte My love…

Futari naraba egao ni nareru kara

You're just my love

Donna ni tooku ni

Hanarete mo My love…

Kokoro wa ima hitotsu ni kagayakeru

Donna ni kizu tsuki

Naita tte My love…

Futari naraba egao ni nareru kara

You're just my love

He slowly removes her microphone and he Kisses her...

Wohoo-everybody was shouting and wistling

He grab her outside

Why did you do that?!-Usagi

Because I Love You..-Mamoru

Really because I Love You too Mamoru-san

And he Kisses her

Do you know that was my first kiss-Usagi

Me too.. Usako..-Mamoru

Sounds good.. Mamo-chan-Usagi

Hey you two lovers get inside.-Rei

Let's continue-Minako

Hai! Hai! Tanjoubi Omedeto Mako-chan!-Usagi

And all of them celebrated her birthday happily

Oshimai Ta yo

Music Used:

Yumemiru Dake Ja Dame

Mitsuishi Kotono/Tsukino Usagi

Album:Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon~In Another Dream & Sailor Moon Memorial Album Disc 2

Someday... Somebody...

Hisakawa Aya/Mizuno Ami

Album:Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon~In Another Dream & Sailor Moon Memorial Album Disc 2

Eien no Melody

Tomizawa Michie/Hino Rei

Album:Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon~In Another Dream & Sailor Moon Memorial Album Disc 2

Starlight ni Kisu Shite

Shinohara Emi/Kino Makoto

Album:Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon R~Mirai e Mukatte~ & Sailor Moon Memorial Album Disc 3

Route Venus

Fukami Rika/Aino Minako

Album:Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon R~Mirai e Mukatte~ & Sailor Moon Memorial Album Disc 3

Toki wo Koete

Furuya Toru/Chiba Mamoru

Album:Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon~In Another Dream & Sailor Moon Memorial Album Disc 2

Mayonaka Secret Talk

Kanemoto Hisako/Ami & Koshimizu Ami/Makoto

Album:Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Crystal Collection

Star on Stars

Sato Rinau/Rei & Ito Shizuka/Minako

Album:Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Crystal Collection

You're Just My Love

Mitsuishi Kotono/Usagi & Furuya Toru/Mamoru

Album:Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon~In Another Dream~ & Sailor Moon Memorial Album Disc 2


End file.
